


Make Your Father Proud Boy

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Badass Jeremy, Fake AH Crew, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple job. Stay besides Gavin as backup muscle while he makes a deal. But then Jeremy wakes up, pain in the back of his head, and Gavin and the dealers nowhere in sight. 
Prompt: Jeremy and one of the other lads go on a duo mission and the other lad gets kidnapped/captured and Jeremy has to save him on his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing in like a day holy shit. I love writing Jeremy and especially Jeremy right after joining the crew.

 He’s only been with the crew a grand total of a month. Well at least been with the main crew a total of a month. Sure he did small jobs before then. But it doesn’t count. Jeremy only counts since he shook Geoff’s hands and agreed to be part of their fucked up little family. Which was a month ago.

Jeremy is either going to end up fired or killed after only a fucking month.

You see, it was supposed to be a simple job. One that should’ve been so painfully easy. Just watch Gavin has he strikes up a weapons deal with this new dealer who made base in their city. Just be backup muscle in case anything went wrong. And of course something went wrong. Everything went wrong.

Gavin was gone. 

That was the first thing Jeremy figured when he woke up. Gavin was gone and it was his fault. Jeremy rubbed the back of his head as he sat up, bruised and caked with dried blood. Some asshole had knocked him out five minutes into the deal. And they left him here, taking Gavin, and Jeremy is going to end up fired or shot by the Fakes.

One month. That has to be a record. Shortest time from joining the crew to leaving it. It’s certainly Jeremy’s record.

Ok so he’s not fired yet, Jeremy thinks as he stands up from the dusty floor he has left knocked out on. He can still fix this. Maybe. He reaches into his belt, pistol still there thankfully. As long as the car was still there too, he could use the shit ton of explosives and other guns stored there. Gavin had somehow convinced Jeremy that they should take Michael’s car to the deal, which Jeremy is grateful for now.

Jeremy breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the chrome mess of a car still there. He felt even more relief when he saw all the guns and explosives still piled in the trunk. Someone is looking out for him somewhere.

Ok, now he needs to find where the fuck Gavin is. If he can find him and bring him back in one piece before the others find out how badly he fucked up, he might still be allowed in the crew. Jeremy thinks back to the briefing before the job, Geoff mentioned where this dealer was based in. It was somewhere nearby. They must have gone there. Fuck, where was that? 

Jeremy looks around, desperate for any sort of clue, any sort of indication where they could have gone. And then he saw tire tracks. Someone had driven through some mud, leaving a small trail to follow. Good, that was a start. 

Jeremy hot wires the car (Gavin had the keys after all), sending a small mental apology to Michael, and drives off after the tracks.

Jeremy is pretty sure these dealers are some of the stupidest people on the planet when he follows the tracks only a block before they turn into the next warehouse from where he was. They literally kidnapped Gavin and ran to the very next building. Jeremy hides the car a little bit aways, pulls out the sniper rifle he found in the car, which he isn’t really sure why its in there (or why its pink), but he’s glad he found it regardless, and uses the scope to peak into the warehouse.

His statement of them being stupid is confirmed again when he spots Gavin through a completely open and visible window on the second floor. He’s tied up and Jeremy can make out the starting of a bruise growing on Gavin’s cheek. But he seems alright. Holding his own. (Of course he’s holding his own, he’s a fucking Fake, this is probably a usual Saturday for him).

Jeremy scopes out the rest of the building, finding it mostly empty. Clearly these guys didn’t think they would have any threats. Clearly these guys don’t know what’s coming to them. Clearly these guys are _fucked._

Jeremy packs the strange pink rifle away, grabbing a pistol and a grenade. He approaches the warehouse, raises his pistol, and slips inside.

Making his way through was embarrassingly easy. I mean sure Jeremy was hired partly from his ability to slip in anywhere unnoticed, so it would be easier for him. But these guys made it too easy. For starters there were probably only four guys here, two of them in the room Gavin was being held. It was too easy to sneak behind the remaining two and snap their necks.

Even breaking into the room they had Gavin is easy. They didn’t even lock the door! How these people lived this long Jeremy will never know. He made short work of the remaining members, bullet holes through each of their foreheads. 

“Jeremy!” Gavin says, smiling when he sees Jeremy approach. “That was bloody fast.”

“They were pretty fucking idiotic so it was easy,” Jeremy smiled back, undoing the zip ties around Gavin’s wrists and legs.

“They seemed stupid. Don’t know what they expected with kidnapping me,” Gavin stretches out as he stands. “Are you alright Lil J? You got hit awfully hard.”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just gonna be bruised for a while.”

Gavin nods then goes to one of the bodies, taking their gun and pocketing their wallets. “Where are the others at? You got them on the coms? I’m sure Michael will like to yell at me for being kidnapped.” 

“Uh,” Jeremy says, going red and fidgeting with his gun. “I’m the only one who’s here.” 

“They sent you all by yourself?!” Gavin says, standing and putting his hands on his hips. “That’s fucking rude of them. Didn’t think Geoff would make that call. That’s too risky, when I get back I’m going to have a talk with him.”

“Uh, they didn’t send me. I came by myself.”

Now Gavin looked over at him, confusion flashing his face in a way that would almost seem comical if it wasn’t directed at Jeremy.

“What? Why?”

Why indeed. Jeremy realizes now not telling the others wasn’t the smartest of moves. He was just too worried about their reaction, their anger at him loosing Gavin, their Golden Boy. Now they’re going to be mad at him for _not_ telling them. Fuck he really is going to end up dead-

“You’re bloody stupid,” Gavin says, shaking his head but there’s a smile across his face and Jeremy’s nerves calm down a bit. Just a little. “Badass but stupid. Lets go back.” 

Gavin squeezes Jeremy’s shoulder and leaves the room, leaving Jeremy to dread going back to the penthouse and face the others’ wrath.

 

* * *

  

“You did what?!”

He’s so fired. He’s so fucking fired.

Geoff pulled Jeremy into the office the second Gavin told him what happened. And Jeremy just knows that this is it. This is the end. Jeremy shrinks under Geoff’s yell, wishing he could just disappear. He starts making a mental list of where he could go when they kick him out. There’s that small shelter by that train station, he could always go all the way back to Boston-

“You could’ve gotten hurt Jeremy! What where you thinking? You don’t go in by yourself!”

Jeremy continues to stare at the ground, shoulders tense as he waits for the worst of the fallout.

“What you did was fucking stupid. You better call us next time. Don’t do it by yourself.”

Jeremy nods then freezes. He said _next time_. Does that mean?

“So you’re not firing me?” Jeremy asks then immediately hates himself for letting it slip out.

Now it’s Geoff who is staring at Jeremy in confusion. “When did I say I was going to fire you? I just fucking hired you!”

Jeremy shrugs. “I got knocked out on the job and Gavin got kidnapped then I didn’t tell any of you when I went in to get him back. I’ve been kicked out of other crews for much less. Why wouldn’t you?”

Geoff shakes his hand and grabs Jeremy’s shoulders. Jeremy dares to look up at Geoff, expecting anger and resentment. But there’s only something kind in them, something soft. Too soft and Jeremy doesn’t understand, doesn’t know what to make of it.

“You listen to me right now asshole,” Geoff says. “Gavin getting kidnapped is not your fault. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine. I should’ve figured out it was a trap and I should’ve sent Michael or Ryan with you. Hell, I should’ve sent them with you anyway, I know how much of a handful Gavin is.”

“But I-” Jeremy starts but Geoff gives a pointed look and cuts him off.

 “Would you say its Gavin’s fault for getting kidnapped?”

“No, of course not but-”

“Then it’s not your fault some fucker knocked you out. End of story.”

Jeremy wants to say more but Geoff gives a look and Jeremy just sighs. Geoff accepts that as Jeremy admitting he is right and claps his shoulders.

“Now get out of here. I’m sure Michael and Jack want to yell at your stupidity too.”

With that Geoff lets go and turns away as he grabs the open vodka bottle and takes a sip. Jeremy hesitates a few moments; still in shock that Geoff wasn’t mad. That he cared. That maybe Jeremy doesn’t have to worry at all about these guys. Doesn’t have to worry about them not wanting him anymore. Jeremy shakes it off, turning to leave the room. Jeremy just reaches the handle when Geoff says one more thing. One offhand statement that makes Jeremy’s heart soar and a smile stretch across his face.

“Good work out there though. I’m proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr!](shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com) I do prompts every once and a while, so always be on the lookout!


End file.
